Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve fitting for filling a sanitary cistern, in particular a built-in cistern, comprising a connection element for connecting the valve fitting to a water supply line, a shutoff valve comprising an actuation element for manually shutting off the inflow from the water supply line, and a float-actuated filling valve, the connection element, the shutoff valve and the filling valve being able to be releasably interconnected in order to form a water passage such that water can be supplied from the water supply line into the interior of the cistern, and a float that is connected to the filling valve being movable by a rising water level in the cistern, and the filling valve closing, and thus interrupting the inflow via the water passage, when a specified or specifiable water level has been reached. The invention further relates to a sanitary cistern comprising a valve fitting of this kind.
Description of Related Art
Various embodiments of valve fittings of this kind for filling a cistern are known. Said fittings are also referred to as a water passage and typically comprise what is known as a filling valve, the valve body of which is actuated by means of a float. The float continues to be moved upwards by the rising water level while the cistern is being filled, and in the process acts on the valve body which closes the filling valve when a specific water level is reached.
A valve arrangement of this kind is known from EP 2 481 856 A1 for example.
In cost-effective embodiments of sanitary cisterns, relatively simply designed water passages (filling valve units) are often used. In this case, the components of the water passage, primarily rigid plastics materials parts, are rigidly interconnected in solid arrangement. The water passage is thus designed for a specific positioning of the water supply line and cannot be changed. However, due to special conditions at the installation site, it may be necessary or desirable, when installing the cistern, to attach the water supply line to the cistern on the right-hand side thereof and not, as standard, on the left-hand side thereof.
A built-in cistern is known from EP 1 932 973 B1, which cistern comprises a tank body and a cistern cover that seals the tank body at the top, an opening for receiving a water supply element being provided in the upper region of the side wall of the tank body. In order to make simple mounting of the water supply element possible even in difficult installation situations, the cistern cover comprises a cavity at the top, in which cavity a further opening for receiving a water supply element is formed, which opening is provided with a removable seal by means of which the opening in the side wall of the tank body can be sealed when the water supply element is mounted in the opening of the cistern cover. The water passage for this built-in cistern comprises a flexible filling tube in order for it to be possible to connect the filling valve either to the water supply element mounted in the opening in the side wall, or to the water supply element mounted in the opening in the cistern cover, depending on the installation situation. The water passage is generally pre-mounted at the opening of the cistern side wall. Adaptation in order to mount the water passage at the top opening of the cistern cover is relatively complex.